


On Saturday We Went For A Picnic

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two intrepid picnickers return to retrieve their lost basket. It isn't quite how they left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Saturday We Went For A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toast_ears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_ears/gifts).



'But I thought you had the picnic basket...!'

'I thought _you_ had it! I was too busy running away! Oh, look, it's here!'

'Intact, too. I'd have expected all the beasties in the wood to get into it overnight.'

'It looks like it's barely been touched. Except -'

'What?'

'Look.'

'Well, I'm a Dutchman. Little holes running through every damn thing in this box.'

'Someone was hungry.'

'Hungry, yes, and not fussy.'

'Whatever it was, it must have eaten about fifteen times its own bodyweight. Must have had a decent pair of teeth on it, too, to get through that lollipop.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Saturday We Went For A Picnic [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697001) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
